kingarthurpendragonfandomcom-20200216-history
493
Summary of Events * Uther's Mood Is Soured By His Ill Tidings Of Late * Sir Lycus And Sir Aeron Battle Yet Again * King Pellinore Befriends The Knights With Stories Of The Questing Beast * Earl Roderick Travels To Malahaut To Appeal For Aid Against The Saxons * A Saxon Ambush! Are The Kings Of Cumbria And The North Allying With The Saxons? * Rest In Lincoln For Injured Pellinore. Sir Rhodri and Sir Elad Are Feted; But Sir Aeron Is Missing In Battle * The Knights Part From Their Lord And, With Pellinore, Seek The Isle of Beasts * Sir Rhodri Battles A Bull To Enter The Isle & Finds The Hermit He Seeks, Who Bids Him Go Next Year To Pomitain * Pellinore Eventually Rebounds From Being Told A Saracen Shall Claim The Questing Beast * Sir Aeron Finally Returns, Having Been Healed By A Christian Holy Man * Sir Elad Still Can't Make An Heir Apparent Details * Summer Court is at Silchester, a rather muted affair with King Uther avoiding all visitors as he still grieves for his two sons - one slain, one stolen. ** Queen Ygraine is also rarely seen - unkind gossip suggests she isn't that moved by the loss of her son. ** Sir Rhodri asks permission from his lord to travel in search of the Isle of Beasts this year - supposedly somewhere on the western coast of Cumbria. Earl Roderick agrees, but only after the knights have accompanied him to Malahaut. ** King Pellinore or Norgales is visiting court - just last year messengers from his kingdom came looking for him. He hasn't been there for years, spending all his time hunting The Questing Beast. *** Sir Elad and Sir Geriant befriend King Pellinore, who is eccentric but likeable. They mention their plan to visit the Isle of Beasts this year: Pellinore decides to join them, in case it further his hunt. ** Sir Geriant mentions his family's legal problems - a bastard cousin to his wife, Lady Gwiona, is trying to claim his place many years after and with it Gwiona's land. Sir Elad's lawyer advises he see a specialist in London. * Earl Roderick rides to Malahaut to appeal to the king to ally against the Saxons: King Octa and Eosa are on the move again. ** On the way, Sir Geriant spends a day in London meeting with Eady, the best lineage lawyer in all the land, whom he hires to protect Gwiona's interests ** As they ride through the land, the skill of King Pellinore as a hunter is clear - he hunts a unique, highly taxing beast because little else offers him a challenge. ** Several nobles put the group up for the night as they ride the eastern seaboard of Logres towards Malahaut. * At Malahaut, Earl Roderick meets with the King of 100 Knights. ** King Heraut de Apres is hospitable enough - his knights and the Earl's swap stories and songs in the halls of Eburacum. ** The King will not agree to favourable terms for an alliance: Logres troops would not be permitted within his city and would need to feed themselves. ** Sir Leander, Sir Malcolm and Sir Madog note the presence of many northern ambassadors here... and also Saxons. Are the lords of the north planning to strike against Uther? *** Earl Roderick doubts that King Lot would act overtly against Uther, especially as through marriage they are now family.... but if he refused to get involved, his wife Queen Margawse has a claim to the throne. *** Rhodri delivers a stirring speech bad-mouthing the Saxons. The Wotanic ambassadors present bite their tongues. * A few days from Eburacum, Saxons try to ambush the knights! ** Two Saxons per knight emerge from the forest, but they are lightly armoured. ** Sir Rhodri brandishes the Tooth of St Germanus, causing a few of the pagans to run in fear. ** Sir Aeron is driven mad by a blow to the head in the battle and rides out into the forest. ** The knights fight well, but King Pellinore and Earl Roderick struggle somewhat. *** Sir Geriant and Sir Madog come to Pellinore's aid: he is seriously injured and will need rest. *** Sir Rhodri and Sir Elad spectacularly save the Earl's life. ** After the battle is over, Sir Aeron has travelled too far to be traced - they can only hope he comes to his senses. ** The knights rest in Lincoln for a week while Pellinore's wounds heal. *** Earl Roderick sings the praises of his knights, especially Elad and Rhodri, to their host, Duke Corneus of Lindsey: a potential suitor for Lady Jenna of Salisbury. **** Sir Madog believes Duke Corneus just seeks a wealth, young lady for a political marriage - he does not love Jenna as Rhodri does. Any other wealthy maiden of appropriate station would probably be acceptable. * The knights part company from their lord and, with King Pellinore in tow, visit the Isle of Beasts in search of the hermit who knows the location of the Cauldron of Dyrnwch the Giant. ** A truly huge giant guards the isle - entrance is only allowed to those who fight a beast of his choice. *** Sir Rhodri and King Pellinore both gain entrance by defeating a bull. ** On the island, no creature can harm another without the giant's permission. Rhodri and Pellinore can slay no beast, while even the largest creatures that live there must leave them in peace. ** The hermit dwells in a mud-walled hut and gives his visions to the knights. *** Sir Rhodri is told the Cauldron was taken off Britain and now rests with a druid on the isle of Pomitain. *** King Pellinore is told of a vision of a man standing over the dead Questing Beast.... and he is a Saracen. **** King Pellinore's spirit is broken for a bit by this news, but the knights talk him round. Maybe the Saracen is a squire or battle companion of his in the future? *** King Pellinore bids the knights farewell and heads away. *** Back at Salisbury, Sir Aeron reappears, having been healed by a Christian holy man in Lindsey. * Christmas Court is a sombre affair. Earl Roderick is free with gifts for those knights who saved his life in the Saxon ambush. ** Sir Aeron QQQ ** Despite a meagre harvest, there is something to celebrate in Sir Elad's family as his sister gives birth to a male child, who is brought to live at his manor as he has become heir presumptive to the title. ** Sir Geriant QQQ ** Sir Leander QQQ ** Sir Madog QQQ ** Sir Rhodri QQQ